


One Moment

by pwr



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Conjunx Endura, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot, conjunx ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwr/pseuds/pwr
Summary: Nautica seals the deal with Velocity.





	One Moment

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentines day, have some girls! :D

Swerve’s was empty. The usual patrons had long since gone to their habsuites to recharge. Yet Nautica still stood alone in the bar, biding her time. She knew if she didn’t want to be disturbed, this was her best bet. The medbay was an inappropriate place to do this, and her personal suite felt too formal. It had taken her a while to settle on Swerve’s as the perfect place to do what she was about to do.

A door creaked open, shining light into an otherwise darkened bar.

“Nautica…?” Velocity’s voice rang out and reverberated slightly.

“Sh! In here!” Nautica ran up and pulled her amica into the empty space, closing the door behind the two.

“Alright, what’s going on?” Velocity’s smile had always shown through her voice, so even in the darkness Nautica knew she was being playful.

“Just stand back, ok? This’ll only take one moment.” 

Velocity took a step back as Nautica skipped over to the bar, and pressed a button underneath the counter. Several ceiling lights turned on, giving the bar some dim red lighting. The lights were all pointed towards the dance floor, cloaking the rest of Swerve’s in darkness. Nautica pranced back over and took Velocity’s hand.

“I’ve been thinking about this ever since the Mengel thing.” Nautica smiled, using both her hands to hold Velocity’s.

She retracted her hands suddenly and fiddled with her chest kibble. The metal separated, bathing the two of them in the blue light of Nautica’s spark.

“Nautica, we’re already amica-”

“Let me talk!” Nautica quickly hushed Velocity, “So, I’ve never actually done this before, but I’m pretty sure it’s the same as an amica ceremony, so hear me out. Forgive my formality, for the second time… But…

“ _Lotty, I bid you stand in the light of my spark that you feel the heat of my words and know them to be true,_ ” Nautica took Velocity’s hand in her own once more, “ _I invite you to receive my light and in doing so become my conjunx endura, from now until forever._ Velocity, you are my best friend and an invaluable asset to the Lost Light, and ever since I almost lost you, I’ve been sure I’ve wanted to be just a bit more than your amica endura.”

A look of shock briefly passed over Velocity’s face before she suddenly smiled with her whole face. She suddenly jumped and embraced Nautica, before clicking open her chest to reveal her own spark. Nautica giggled as Velocity pressed her spark against hers, making contact only for a moment, but sealing a bond that would last an eternity.

“Now until forever.” Velocity repeated, leaning in and kissing Nautica deeply.

Nautica pulled away, closing her spark panels once more; “Alright! Now, let’s dance!”

She pressed another button underneath the bar counter and suddenly, music rang out in the empty bar while more lights began to shine down on the dance floor. Velocity laughed and took Nautica’s hand to dance with her.

_ ‘I thought love was only true in fairy tales,’ _

“You pulled all the stops!” Velocity teased.

“After the amica ceremony, I thought it was only appropriate if we took the time to appreciate this event.” Nautica smiled back, pulling Velocity in for a slow dance.

“Credit on your end, we did think we were all going to die. You did great, too.” 

“Oh, you.”

_ ‘And then I saw her face,’ _

_ ‘Now I’m a believer,’ _

Nautica spun and dipped Velocity, pulling her back up into a kiss.

“Did you take dancing lessons?” Velocity smirked.

“Learned from the best.” Nautica laughed.


End file.
